


A demon's mate one-shots and timestamps

by Zandriel



Series: Demon Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, all the same tags for the other fic, alpha!Castiel, i don't really need that many more tags, you know the drill by now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/pseuds/Zandriel
Summary: so, as i promissed y'all, this is the continuation of my fic posted on the demon castiel under the name of ' A demon's mate' here is where i'll post the timestamps and one-shots.





	A demon's mate one-shots and timestamps

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is the list of things that will appear, it's still a rough draft so its not complete, if anyone wants to add something, you can comment and i'll check it out, if I don't have it on the list I can add to it.  
> since school has started and this year I have exams, my posting may be irregular, so if you liked the prefious fic and want to know when i'll be posting a new chapter for this or any other fic of mine and don't want to be checking out you e-mail all the time, you can check it out on twitter, i've created an account there for the sole purpose of letting you guys know when i'll be posting chapters or new stories, i also accept ideas there, for example. if you have a friend whose birthday is comming up and want a fic just for them or if you want to give an oppinion about somethng, you can go there.  
> here's the link for it  
> https://twitter.com/zandriel_silva

  1. **pregnant sex**
  2. **a little bondage**
  3. **a brother's brawl**
  4. **the mating ceremonies**
  5. **the turning**
  6. **meeting the pups**
  7. **the love between a mechanic and a demon**
  8. **some family love**
  9. **heat sex**
  10. **the pup's first birthday**
  11. **the punishment of gods**
  12. **switching**
  13. **the winchester's gain a sister**
  14. **five years later**
  15. **the quadruplets arrival**
  16. **another five years later (bear with me plz)**
  17. **presenting troubles and the answer to it all.**
  18. **celestial jelousy**
  19. **celestial war**
  20. **calling it trouce**
  21. **paying a little visit to an old friend**
  22. **sometimes bad days happen so you can apreciate the good ones**
  23. **boy trouble**
  24. **falling in love**
  25. **girl trouble**
  26. **sibling jelousy**
  27. **a pleasent surprise wrapped in a blanket**
  28. **family addition**
  29. **the winchester brother gain another sister**
  30. **mating anniversary**
  31. **family vacation**
  32. **to love a winchester**
  33. **tennage love**
  34. **what does mating mean**
  35. **a simple misunderstanding**
  36. **mating ceremony**




End file.
